happend way to fast
by tootsie fruit
Summary: Hey peeps! I back! and i have better grades in English so my stories my be a lil bit better so please read before u review but do review, I love you guys
1. miranda and ethan?

disclaimer: i dont own lizzie or any of the other charictars but i wish, if I  
  
did than adam and i would be too busy to write this cuz u know wat we be doing   
  
in the back hehehe j k j k j k  
  
oh yea and this is me first fic so ply nicly and say watever you like i need   
  
to know the truth.grazi ;p  
  
chapter 1  
  
18 year old lizzie mcguire woke up to a beutiful augest morning, she   
  
could of stayd in bed all day but couldnt with the smell of fresh hot bacon  
  
in the air. All lizzie had on her mind was what was going to happen that day,  
  
because this day gordo ,her boyfriend since rome,he was going to take her out   
  
to dinner than to a hotel room. Lizzie rushed down stairs as fast as she could  
  
, but then her little bro matt triped her so she could fall down her steps,  
  
and.she did.   
  
Suprisingly she didnt say anything all she did was make a nasty face at him.  
  
J:morning!  
  
L: morning mum  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&DING DONG*************************  
  
***  
  
J:lizzie can you get please sweet heart?  
  
L: sure mom ..........oh yea and mom?  
  
J:yea?  
  
L:im going to mirandas after school and i am going to spend the night their  
  
house.  
  
J:k hun just call me from *mirandas house*  
  
L:sue mom cya  
  
j:bye  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$At School$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
M: hey chicka listen did you get to talk to your mom?  
  
L: uh yea oh yea and she she wants me to call her from your house  
  
M:okay then just come on over after dinner;k?  
  
L:true very true  
  
So they talked for a wile about a little bit of everything that they  
  
were going to do for their senior year. They also talked about what lizzie   
  
should wear for she and gordos date (i personaly cant wait for that part).   
  
As they talked Gordo came.  
  
G: hey you guys  
  
M and L at the same time: hey man!  
  
L: We going to have to go to mirandas after dinner tonight, cuz i gatta call  
  
me mom.  
  
G: can do samoo(i know it sounds cheesey)  
  
M; well i gotta get to class Mrs. ungermyer is going to give me a week of  
  
D-hall  
  
if im tardy agin.  
  
  
  
Miranda really didnt to get to class so sudden it was just that she   
  
to get away from gordo why? she liked him more than a friend(yes i know shock-  
  
ing isnt it mwwaahahaha). On her way to class she ran into ethan.  
  
  
  
E: hey senioretia i need to talk to you  
  
M: uh sure what about?  
  
E; tonight , miranda, will you go out with me?  
  
a/n ooooooooooo cliff hanger doncha luv it j k i know you dont well you  
  
know the drill r/r and i will try to update ASAP  
  
TOOTSIE ;P 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: heck u know the thing that im soposed to say here.;p but I will say this if i did own them....heck u know wat i mean  
  
chapter 2  
  
9(just a reminder that ethan was asking miranda out)  
  
M: uh.. sure ethan, what time?  
  
E: 7 tonight  
  
M; sure,  
  
M; pick me up?(sry bout that)  
  
E; why ofcorse   
  
Little did miranda know Ethan was just trying to do it with miranda(i dont know what im talking about)  
  
aka he wanted to take her for a drive in the park. Anyways lets get back to lizzie and gordo lizzie was at mirandas and she was telling her all about how  
  
ethan had asked her out.  
  
l; omg miranda i cant belive this; this all like a dream come true i  
  
mean you and ethan are going out, me and gordo are gonna do it tonight , last but not least kate moved to rome to marry paolo  
  
(yes i know very suprising)  
  
M; yea i know i mean before you know were all going to be maried and be having kids of our own.and we'll be moved out too.  
  
l; hey i have and idea!  
  
M: what?  
  
L:how about we all go to rome after we graduate  
  
M; sounds like a plan chicka  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%DING DONG%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
g: Hey you ready to go?  
  
L; si(that means yes)  
  
G: k then lets go we'll be back later miranda   
  
M: k i be waiting for you guys  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@RING RING@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
M: hello?  
  
E; hey randa its me baby  
  
M: oh hey hun  
  
E: you still free for tonight  
  
M; yea come over at any time oh yea and what are we doing agin?  
  
E: we are going see a movie than for a little drive, oh yea and were going freaky friday.  
  
M: oh sweet well im practicly ready come over any time k?  
  
E: be right over babe; i love you  
  
M; love you too bye  
  
E: bubye  
  
%%%%%%%%%%% both hang up%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
thats all i can think of to write for now plzz give me some ideas r/r grazi  
  
tootsie ;p 


	3. mirandas drive

disclamer; i dont feel like writing this ;p  
  
oh yea and me luved the reveiws i luv u ppl oh yea and 1 of me friends got to read this today at school  
  
chaper 3 mirandas drive  
  
After lizzie and gordo left after lizzie called her mom ethan came over and they got into ethans truck.  
  
they were driving down the road going the speed limit this crazy drunk guy comes out from behind them and runs  
  
them in a local Pizza Hut.  
  
mirandas pov:  
  
we were just going to the movies, our first date, just when you think its all going good this drunk guy   
  
comes up from behind you and runs you into a restrunt. We were just talking about what rome will be like when we  
  
go and how happy hildrige was now that kate was gone. Right when we hit Pizza Hut every thing went black.  
  
what will happen to miranda? is she ok? did she live? is ethan ok? how will lizzie and gordo take it?  
  
stay tuned r/r  
  
tootsie ;p 


	4. life, love, and?

disclamer; blah, blah, blah, blah , blah  
  
chapter: 4;life love and...  
  
Lizzie rushed into the hospital pushing people over so she could get to the front desk.  
  
L: Can you give the room that miranda Sanchez is in?  
  
Nurse: yes she is in room number 315  
  
they finally got to her room, but when they got their she was on coma and the lines on the heart rate moniter  
  
get curvy they both have tears in their eyes like they were trying to make the ocean in the hospital.  
  
L: please miranda, please dont die on me I need you , we all need you we love you miranda.  
  
then before you know it the lines are strait at could be, mirandas parents were trying to comfert her, and gordo  
  
unfortunitly that didnt help so lizzie dicided to call parents and tell them that miranda was well dead although the docters did try to bring her  
  
back sadly that didnt work.  
  
*************mcguires house**********************  
  
S: Hello?  
  
L: hey dad its me  
  
S: oh hey lizzie is somthing wrong you sound like your crying?  
  
L: thats because I am, you see miranda just died   
  
S: OH MY GOD HOW?! WHEN? WHAT HAPPEND???????!!!!?????  
  
l: well miranda and ethan were going to the movies and ethan says this drunk guy comes up from behind them and pushes  
  
them into Pizza Hutt ethan has a few broken ribs and a arm and miranda went brain dead so she died instantly. Dad I just cant belive that my best friend in the intire world  
  
is dead this is the worst thing ever and can you come pick me up?  
  
S: sure hunny be right their.  
  
*********in the car*******  
  
the way home was a quiet one but you could hear all the tears, all the crying . Lizzie felt like crying out to the hevens why it had to be of all people Miranda why her why  
  
not me she never did anything wrong in her life and look at me I lied to my parents today about me and gordos date. God ,Oh GOD, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER A PERFECT PERSON, WHY DIDNT YOU  
  
TAKE ME A SINNER OF THE WORST, WHY OH WHY DIDNT YOU TAKE ME INSTED OF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
??????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Honestly I cried wile I wrote this tel me what u think r/r grazi  
  
tootsie fruit roll 


	5. WHY!

A/n I cant belive I did that why did I have to kill her  
  
of all people why miranda, oh yea and have you guys noticed that kate is not in this story  
  
tootsie ;p oh yea and i bought lizzie mcguire so now im a millionare hehehe ;p  
  
chapter 5 : WHY?!?  
  
For the next week lizzie and gordo were helping cleaning out miradas room they found  
  
all kinds of stuff they even found her old diary they didnt think that it would be all that bad  
  
now that miranda was gone. So they opend it up and started to read on no particular page that   
  
happend to say:  
  
8-12-05  
  
dear diary,  
  
I think I have found who im sopoused to be with for the rest of my life although he has my best friend  
  
his name is David Gordon, i"ve known him almost my intire life we met in the first grade. He was the frist person  
  
to say hi to me. I want to tell him how I feel but I do NOT to ruin my friendship with lizzie or have any one mad   
  
me or any thing like that. Well anyways school is starting up preety soon and I am going to be a senior! yay!  
  
well i gtg ,   
  
miranda  
  
G: omg! I cant belive this she liked me more than a friend  
  
L; yea niether can I ; omg?! I gotta go to the bathroom real quick I am not feeling all that good  
  
G; okay then we can go now if you want to babe  
  
L; k then just let use the restroom real fast  
  
before gordo could respond lizzie rushes into the bathroom and starts to hear noises that sound like   
  
lizzie was thowing up. So he dicided that he would go in there to talk to her.  
  
L; okay im ready to go and is okay if we stop by walmart real fast I have to pick something up their?  
  
G: yeah sure I dont see why not   
  
L; k thanks  
  
So they stop by their real fast lizzie got down by herself and bought a pregnecy test, she tore up the repeit  
  
and put it in a brown paper bag so gordo wouldnt know. Well he droped her off at her house as she walked into her house   
  
ran up to her and gave her a hug Lizzie huged him back than walked into the kichen she started crying as she went to see  
  
her parents.  
  
J; hunny im sooooo sorry ; joe was crying as she went to hug her daughter  
  
L: mom why did it have to be my best friend of all people why her? i wish I could reverse time so this would never happen  
  
J; hunny why dont you go talk to your dad wile I cook dinner  
  
L: K mom  
  
so lizzie went into her living room were she found her dad sitting on the couchm, than he noticed that his daughter   
  
was standing their so he got up and ran to him .  
  
L: Dad I dont know if I can do this, I dont know if I can handlle this, this is just too much  
  
S: I know because when I was your age my best friend died I wouldent go out of my room for weeks even months  
  
Honestly im crying right know is lizzie going to be ok will kate come back (oops I should not have said that)  
  
tootsie ;p 


	6. answers,furnarals,and phone calls

disclamer: i really dont feel like writing this; oh yea and I have a  
  
three day weekend so I will be able to do alot of writing. tootsie ;p  
  
chapter 6: furnarals, answers, and phone calls  
  
Tomorow was the furnaral lizzie was almost ready for it, she was going to do a speach over miranda and   
  
hers friendship. The only thing lizzie hadnt done was the test so she dicided that after her parents went to bed she  
  
would take it. so she waited for her parents to go to bed, after everyone else was in bed lizzie snuk into her bathroom and   
  
read the box, toke it , and waited ten minutes. Ten minutes later she went back into her bathroom and the test  
  
had a blue plus sign on it wich ment she was!  
  
L: omg I have to call gordo to tell him( picking up the phone and dialing his number)  
  
G: Hello?  
  
L: hey I have to come over now  
  
G: but baby its 10;15 but I will be their in ten  
  
L: k love you bye  
  
G: you too bye  
  
***********lizzies house***************  
  
G: hey baby what is it  
  
L: Im just going to tell you strait out........gordo im pregnat  
  
G: omg are you sure  
  
L: yep I mean miranda dies right before we find out and tomorow is the furnaral and worst of all how are we going to tell  
  
our parents about this.  
  
G: i dont know I just dont know but I will say this , no matter what this baby will be named after our dear friend  
  
Miranda Sanchez.  
  
L: yeah thats what my parents did with matt, he was named after one of dads friends that died.  
  
*******ring ring*************  
  
L; hello?  
  
K: little lizzie how are you today?  
  
L: not good at all miranda died a week ago  
  
K: omg you cant be serioes  
  
L; well I am anyways hows rome  
  
K; I love it and I diceded that I would come over their just to vist you people still stuck in california  
  
L; oh sweet you know you can always come over here if you want and stay.  
  
K: oo thank you soo much lizzie I owe you  
  
L: duh!  
  
K: lol I remember saying that in rome to you.  
  
L: yea well come over any time  
  
K: im on my way  
  
L: you mean your already in california?  
  
K: si chow  
  
L; chow  
  
**both hang up**  
  
I just had to end their plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz r/r since u luv me  
  
tootsie fruit ;p 


	7. answers,furnarals,and phone calls part2

disclamer: blahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
WARNING: THIS IS A VERY SAD CHAPTER  
  
(based on real events)  
  
chapter 7: furnaral, answers,and phone calls prt.2  
  
Kate got to lizzie house at like six that morning, so about the time she got their they had to   
  
get ready for the furniral. Lizzie had promised kate that they could go to mirandas house after she was buried,  
  
so they could look at all of her stuff. Miranda had promised lizzie that if she died first lizzie could have all  
  
of her stuff. Gordo, however, was making a vidio of all of miranda childhood memories like her first day of school  
  
, family pictures, hanging out with him and lizzie. They all had to get to the church early so they help with the chairs  
  
and all, mirandas body was in a coffin that was in a van. So lizzie, gordo, kate, and ethan all went in their to see her,  
  
not one person could belive miranda was gone. After a wile they thaught that lizzie should talk to miranda alone so she did.  
  
L: oh miranda this seems like a huge night mare and I cant wake up, I mean your gone,Im having a baby, and kate is back from rome  
  
Miranda, you will never forgoten in our hearts we love you sooooo much its hardly evan words. well i got to go now I'll talk later randa  
  
bye.  
  
Lizzie slowly walked up to the church were gordo,and miradas parents were waiting for her. than she quickly ran up to them, mrs.sanchez told   
  
her that it was time to go sit down, lizzie was going to sing wile the the memories played on the tv, so she slowly walked up there to the platform  
  
to say what she wanted to say.  
  
L: Hello just in case you dont know me my name is lizzie I was mirandas best friend. We did every thing together, I mean trying to take us apart is like  
  
a family geting a divorse and going their seperite ways. When gordo or i would do somthing we knew was bad she tried her hardest to change our minds, even   
  
when it didnt work we would always feel guilty and we would regreat not listening to her. so if anyone in this room has never taken your time to listen to   
  
this girl than I feel very sorry for you this girl always knew what she was talking about. Mirandas other friend ,Gordo, and I have taken time in cleaning out  
  
her room and feel free to stop by their talk to her parents, or go get one last look at our memories of her. You know I could stand up here all day just talking   
  
about everything good about her. but I cant. insted i'll do this  
  
music starts to play then lizzie starts to sing Unsinkable Ships Sink. As she sang gordo,ethan,Mr.sanchez,and Sam was bringing in the coffin.the coffin was  
  
metel that had God holding the dead and in another spot it had the last supper. as they set it down lizzie put a thing of spanish flowers on it, with her letterman  
  
next to it. The preacher did a speach on how short life is and how you should enjoy it know before its over. After the service matt came up to me and told me   
  
that he used to have a thing for miranda.  
  
Lizzie: matt I need to tell you somthing so your going to ride with me.  
  
matt: k  
  
Lizzie: okay then well were going to leave after I go talk to mirandas parents wich im going do right now  
  
So she talked to them for a little bit about how she , gordo,and maybe evan matt where going to eat lunch there after miranda was burried.  
  
L: mom im going eat lunch with mirandas parents after this and matt is coming with us  
  
J; k baby have fun I love you  
  
L: love you too mom cya  
  
J: bye  
  
What do mirandas parents have to tell lizzie and gordo? will lizie do what her dad did? oh yea and parts of this story is based on real events  
  
r/r, tootsie;p 


	8. Arthers note plzzzzzzzzzzzz read!

aurthers note!  
  
okay now amigos tel me what I should do:  
  
should I keep going with this story and maybe have a sequal.....OR.......  
  
end this one the way that it is and start on another one for a different show.  
  
tell me I need help I dont know what to do R/R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
love u lots,  
  
tootsie 


	9. lunch, sanchez style

disclamer; blah blah blah I would like to thank that reviewer that told me to continue  
  
thank u to the ppl who said that I should keep going, and me only friend that read this ,kortnie.   
  
oh yea and thank u to everyone else that  
  
is reading this.and last but not least I DO *NOT* HAVE SPELL CHECK  
  
love u lots   
  
tootsie ;p  
  
CHAPTER 8: lunch, sanchez style  
  
Lizzie was soo scaird wile driving to the sanchezes house she wanted to tell her little brother  
  
before her parents, She didnt know why but she just did.  
  
Lizzie: matt i have to tell you somthing but you have to swer not to tell mom and dad.  
  
Matt: okay i promise  
  
Lizzie: Im pregnat and gordo is the father  
  
Kate and matt at the same time: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie; you heard me I dont want to say it agin  
  
Kate: lizzie, are you sure?  
  
Lizzie: If I wasnt sure than would I be telling you this?  
  
Matt: nope  
  
Kate: How far are you?  
  
Lizzie: I dont know, I just found out last night before you called  
  
Kate; then why didnt you tell me then when I was on the phone  
  
Gordo: parents, I was there  
  
Kate: I didnt think about that  
  
Gordo: You know their are alot of things you dont think about, kate  
  
both lizzie,matt,and gordo start to laugh wile kate just rolls her eyes at them and their corny jokes.  
  
Lizzie: here we are you guys ,lets go  
  
so everyone gets out of the car and Gordo knocks on the door, mirandas dad answers the door and gives  
  
gordo an evil glare that sent chills down his spine. Gordo just smiled at him as he took lizzies hand  
  
and squeezd it because he was scard of mr. sanchez. Mr. sanchez led them to the family table and had lizzie  
  
sit were miranda would always sit, lizzie's eyes got watery as she walked through out the house.  
  
The house was filld with memories of miranda and her childhood of when she, lizzie and, gordo were all little  
  
she missed miranda soo much so did her parents,for example her mother was trying to commit suicide!!!!!!11  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: lunch woulnt be ready for a wile now so you guys can just do whatever  
  
everyone together: okay  
  
the whole reason that they brought them to lunch was because Mirandas parents thaught that there was a thing  
  
between Gordo and Miranda and they where going to ask.  
  
Mr.Sanchez: David ,we would like to talk to you about you and our daughter  
  
Gordo: okay?(with a confused face)  
  
Mr.Sanchez: Have you two ever had sex?  
  
Gordo: HEVENS NO!  
  
Mr.Sanchez: Have you ever thaught about it?  
  
Gordo: no, I have never been sexually atracted to her at all *ever*  
  
Mr.sanchez:Have you ever had a thing for her any kind?  
  
Gordo; GOD NO! you know I think I want some burger king insted of mexican  
  
Mr.Sanchez: fine then leave!  
  
Gordo: I will as soon as I eat  
  
Mr.Sanchez: okay then eat fast  
  
Gordo: okay, weres the food  
  
Mr.Sanchez its not done yet  
  
Gordo: k then,come get me when its done  
  
Mr.Sanchez: okay I will  
  
Gordo quickly tried to find lizzie in the house than finally he found her in the bathroom throwing up all her breakfest, so he   
  
disiced to go in their to tell her what Mr.Sanchez had told him.  
  
Gordo: hey, you ok?  
  
Lizzie: well lets see my bestfriend just died and im pregnat, yea I'ld say its all going good(rolling her eyes)  
  
Gordo: Im soo sorry baby  
  
Lizzie: so I gess were going to have to tell our parents about this preety soon arnt we?  
  
Gordo: when ever your ready I am   
  
Lizzie: gordo, how can you be relaxed about this?  
  
Gordo: we'er adults were 18, and the miranda thing im preety down about that too but you have to think about it we will see her agin when we die  
  
Lizzie: I want to tell my parents today  
  
Gordo: okay  
  
Mrs.Sanchez: LUNCH IS READY!!!!!!!!!  
  
so everyone goes to the table, the lunch was pretty quiet so Mrs.Sanchez disided to speak up.  
  
Mrs.Sanchez: lizzie I want you to know that everything that miranda ownd will be given to you since you were her best friend  
  
Lizzie: thank you Mr.and Mrs.Sanchez  
  
Mr.Sanchez: your welcome lizzie  
  
Then everything went quiet than Gordo said that it was probly time to go home because lizzies mom had called so they left and droped Kate and   
  
matt off at the digital bean so lizzie could tell her parents without them being there.  
  
How will it go with her parents? oh yea and Im starting to think that me teacher r reading this so im trying to keep it clean  
  
r/r  
  
tootsie;p 


	10. telling the parents mcguire

disclamer:blah,blah,blah, I dont own them,blah,blah, if i did,blah blah, id be with adam  
  
hehehe  
  
do the tootsie hehe;p   
  
r/r  
  
chapter 9: telling the parents/mcguire  
  
After doping kate and matt off they drove to lizzies house, everything was  
  
happening soo fast that nobody had control of the weel of life. Yes gordo was   
  
scaird but he didnt want to tell anyone about it ecpescilly(i know thats spelt wrong)  
  
lizzie, and he was verry sad about miranda its just that their was no way to dicribe his  
  
saddness. Then finally they got to the house.  
  
Gordo: you ready for this?  
  
Lizzie: I was born ready gordon  
  
Gordo: okay then lets chow  
  
Lizzie: God im getting nurves  
  
Gordo: its ok the more we wait the more nurvas you will get.  
  
Lizzie: yea I gess your right  
  
Gordo: as always  
  
they walk up to the door and open it hand-in-hand  
  
Lizzie: MOM,DAD?! I need to talk to you guys!  
  
Joe: hey sweetie, whats on your mind  
  
Lizzie; every thing  
  
Sam: are you sure?  
  
(taking a deep breth)Lizzie: Im pregnat  
  
Sam:OMG ELIZZABETH MGUIRE HOW COULD YOU BE SO FREAKING STUPID?  
  
LIZZIE:I dont know dad  
  
Gordo: this means Im stupid too okay?  
  
Joe: ok whatever,wait,wait lizzie is gordo the father?  
  
Lizzie: well mom hes the only one that could be  
  
Sam:well your going to have to give it up for adoption  
  
Lizzie and Gordo at the same time:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gordo:Mr.and Mrs.Mcguire if I may add, Lizzie and I are adults now that were 18  
  
Sam: Just shut up and go away both of you  
  
lizzie runs up to her room with gordo following her.  
  
oooooooooo clifhanger *agin* hehehe next chapter they go to the gordons  
  
r/r  
  
tootsie ;p 


	11. telling the parents gordon

disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie mcguire, if I did then that kiss in the movie would have been really loooonnng! hehehe j k j k....oh yea and I would like to thank "loopylou1" I think she is the only person that is acually enjoying me storys( tears come out of eyes) loopy just to let you know you are my favarite reviewer, I love u!!!!!!( oo jeenkies not like thats) and I just got spell check  
  
chapter 10: telling the parents/ gordon  
  
Lizzie and Gordo just got done telling lizzies parents, and Sam got soo fustrated that he sent them upsairs and thats were we left off.  
  
Wile upsairs Lizzie started crying she didnt want to give her baby up and give it to somone who will probly not even love the way that she would love it. What she wanted was for her and Gordo to raise it as a memory as of Miranda they wanted to name it after her weter it was a boy or a girl. Gordo knew that Sam was mad at him, but he also knew that he couldnt be scard of him Sam couldnt do any thing to change what they did the night Miranda died. And yes they felt terrable for having sex on the night that she had died.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, how the hell are we soposed to do this we do have Kate and the parents of ours who arnt sopurting us one bit.?  
  
Gordo: Well we havent talked to my parents yet, I think we should do that tomorow after school.  
  
Lizzie okay, meet me at my car three eleven *sharp* if you are not there than im going home and .....uh.....uh.... you cant raise the baby.  
  
Gordo: okay watever Liz now I have to get before my parents start to worry about me love you chow!  
  
Lizzie: you too chow!  
  
Gordo rushed down stairs until he was stoped at the end of the stars by Lizzies dad,Sam.  
  
Sam: where do you think your going?  
  
Gordo: Home, I dont want my parents to worry about me  
  
Sam: okay then go  
  
Gordo: bye mr. mcguire  
  
Sam: bye Gordo  
  
Gordo walks out the door)now Lizzie comes on down into the living room to find her mom crying on the couch, wile waching a show on tv.  
  
Lizzie: you okay mom?  
  
Joe: im fine hunny , why dont you go pick up matt from the park  
  
Lizzie : okay mom luv ya chow!  
  
Jo: bye suger!  
  
cliffhanger agin, hey im good at doing cliff hangers, so we have answerd one question no lizzie does not go depresd for months. and I just got spell check and im about to use it so I dont want to see any more reviews that say I suck at gramer and spelling r/r(read before u review)  
  
tootsie ;p 


	12. contest alert!

CONTEST ALERT!!!!!!!  
  
AS we all know by now lizzie is having a baby and she wants to name it after Miranda.  
So I would like for you to think of some baby names for both a boy and girl(cuz we dont know what it is yet). I will also be taking a poll and the question will be:what do you think the babys gender will be?the one with the most votes wins!  
prizes for the names contest:first place:you will have a chapter deticated to u and ur name will be in a story.  
second place: I dont know yet you will have to see.  
  
u r all winners to me let the best names win!!!!!!!!! hehehe  
luv u lots  
tootsie ;p 


	13. Lizzie Gordon?

Hola chickas!!!!!!!  
  
hehehe,the contest is going great I think I'll do the poll till I get to the part were they find out  
  
the gender already have some great names, I'm not going to say what they are but you'll find  
  
out later.oh yea and *NO MORE CORRECTING ME*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now plzz r/r and thank you for you time and very little attention  
  
tootsie;p  
  
chapter name: Lizzie Gordon?  
  
So yeah, life is a living hell right now for everyone in the story even Ethan. Ethan is  
  
right now in the hospital about to die and no body cares about him except for the police  
  
because they think that he had something to do with the car wreck, which he didn't. Lizzie  
  
and Gordo,on the other hand, are living in complete pain gordo had just told his parents that  
  
he and lizzie were having a baby, they totally freaked out about it, they said that he was  
  
*way* too young to be having children. But people he and Lizzie are 18 heck their old  
  
enough to even get married if they wanted to without their parents permission! A few weeks  
  
went by then it was time for the doctors appointment they were very exited about it. Wile  
  
Lizzie was getting ready for the appointment Gordo had allot on his mind, he was thinking  
  
about what it would be like if he and lizzie got married. Well yeah he thought about this  
  
allot but not this strongly about it, oh yea he was going to do it today.  
  
Gordo: hey Liz I think I'm going to go by my parents house afterwards then I'll come pick  
  
you up than we can go were ever you would like.  
  
Lizzie: Even the mall?  
  
Gordo: sighing ) sure even the mall  
  
Lizzie: thank you!  
  
Gordo: your welcome, now are you ready to go?  
  
Lizzie: sì  
  
Gordo: okay then lets go  
  
L: k just let me howler that back to my parent  
  
G: k  
  
L: MOM, DAD, GORDO AND I ARE LEAVING THEN I THINK WERE GOING  
  
EAT!!  
  
J: k Hun just be back before 11 tonight   
  
L: k mom ,chow!  
  
J: bye  
  
So lizzie and Gordo get into the 4-runner, of Gordos, and set off to the hospital.   
  
Lizzie had asked about were the baby would stay after it was born, but Gordo said that he  
  
had it all planed out. Other than that the ride was pretty quiet. When they walked into the  
  
waiting room, the hospital brought so many memories of the night Miranda had died. After  
  
their name was called they walked past the room Miranda was in it brought so much lizzie  
  
that she started to cry. Even Gordo started to cry. So the doctor said that the baby was  
  
healthy and that Lizzie was actually one month pregnant the night of the wreck. After that  
  
they went to Gordos house.  
  
Gordos mom(gm):hello David, Elizabeth how you guys today?  
  
Lizzie: fine, thank you  
  
mg: well you guys days hm?  
  
L: well good I gess , Ethan died this morning  
  
G: thats sad I always liked that guy alot  
  
L: does Kate know?  
  
G: no I thaught that you could tell her when you get home tonight. Got the money  
  
L: ok then lets go Bye Mrs.Gordon  
  
Mr gordon: (walking in the door) Hello David, hello elizzabeth how are you two today?  
  
L: Just fine, thank you  
  
G: Dad can I talk to you for a sec in the hallway?  
  
Mr.g: sure son (they both walk into the hallway so that lizzie and Gordos mom can not hear  
  
them talking)  
  
G: Dad I was thinking I think that since Lizzie and I are 18,so we're practicly adults  
  
anyways, I was thinking of proposing to her tonight.  
  
Mr.: David thats a splendid idea, and just when you guys find out that your having a baby. I  
  
mean perfect timing son.  
  
G: Thanks dad  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Later AFTER THE MALL%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gordo has already bought the ring wile lizzie was in the bathroom throwing up. And  
  
now he and Lizzie are at their old elementary playground Lizzie is siting on the swings, and  
  
Gordo is on the ground.  
  
G: Lizzie? their is something I need to ask you  
  
L: oh, and what is that?  
  
G:(getting on one knee and the crowd goes wild j k bout that part): Lizzie I have known you  
  
my whole life, and loved you my whole life and plan to for the rest of it. I don't think their  
  
are any words to describe my love for you so Elizabeth Brook McGuire, will you marry me?  
  
L: (getting all teary) YES!!! Gordo I'll marry you, and that was the most romantic proposal  
  
I have ever heard.  
  
Then they start to make out for a little wile then they decide that it is time to go home  
  
to tell her parents.  
  
auk I realllly like this chapter I think its the best yet anyways r/r  
  
tootsie ;p 


	14. telling mom and dad

disclamer: I do not owen the show  
  
r/r  
  
tootsie ;p  
  
chapter: telling mom and dad   
  
Gordo had asked Lizzie to marry him and she said yes.   
  
Now they are going to tell Lizzie's parents, Lizzie knew that her  
  
parents would be so exited. But then she started to think after  
  
they found out that miranda had liked Gordo for quiet a wile  
  
now. So that would mean that she would not have been so  
  
happy when she found out but miranda even got to see the  
  
proposal. Wile she was up in hevan she just wanted to kill lizzie  
  
for getting to marry Gordo and she staying single forever.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: mom were home! oh yea and I have somthing else to tell  
  
you.  
  
Jo: is it bad?  
  
Lizzie: nope it's acaually good news  
  
Jo: okay then tell me(looking at lizzie's hand)  
  
Lizzie: Gordo and I are getting married!!!!!!!!  
  
Jo: omg sweety that's so good, Im so pround of you; SAM GET  
  
DOWN HERE LIZZIE HAS SOMTHING TO TELL YOU!  
  
sAM: okay Im coming(coming down the stairs) what is it lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: well dad Gordo and I are getting married  
  
Sam: Aren't you guys a little too young I mean you *just*  
  
graduated high school(sighs)   
  
Jo: ( makes evil glare at sam)  
  
Lizzie: Dad Im sorry if you dont aprove, but you cant stop me  
  
from geting married to the one person I love enough to have a  
  
baby with.  
  
sAM: Well Lizzie it's not that I dont aprove its just that where  
  
the hell are you two going to get the money for the wedding  
  
with a baby coming?  
  
Lizzie: well, we are going to have a baby shower some time in a  
  
few months and we'll also have a wedding shower and so that  
  
will take care of our money matters.  
  
sam: well you sound right  
  
Lizzie: as always; night you guys  
  
Jo and Sam: good night.  
  
So lizzie had just told her parents that she and Gordo were  
  
getting married. Then she went up to her room to find kate  
  
sleeping like a baby on the floor.  
  
A/n= like it? No? gess what ? I dont care what you think  
  
about me or me storys. and the contest is going great. r/r  
  
tootsie ;p :) 


	15. contest winners

AND THE WINNERS ARE....(DRUM ROLL)....  
  
2nd place-loopylou1  
  
And THE GRAND PLACE WINNER IS  
  
............(long drumb roll).....  
  
ORNGE CRUSH3!!!!!!!!  
  
Congradulations u have won a 1 milli.seccond cruse( hehehe jk jk jk)  
  
but you have won yourself a place in my next story and you will get to pick what I will write  
  
after "happend way to fast".  
  
Seccond place Im sorry but I have forgoten what I was soposed to give you  
  
tootsie ;p 


	16. the final farwell

my sudden Good bye,  
  
I wish I didnt have to do this but i feel like i have to. Saddly my parents woulnt let me write anylonger I just wanted to cry when I found out . so this story that some of you acually enjoyed will be my last story. I honestly didnt want to end it soo fast, so I would like it of some other aurther would please coninue the story for me. Oh yea and lizzie and Gordo where going to have twins. Before I end this let me say that I loved all of you and God Bless.  
  
luv-u-lots,  
  
tootsie 


	17. geuss whos back, back, back agin

Hey everyone ,  
  
sup? not much here just wanted to tell you guys that  
  
im going to try and write behind me parents back b/c   
  
I am not done with what I wanted to do. So I am   
  
going to finish me lizzie mcguire story then im going  
  
to write a story for FRIENDS then we'll see what  
  
happens after that Im glad to be back and this  
  
might be upseting for those who dont like me and   
  
this may be good news for those who luv me sooo   
  
much they had to go to mental hospital just b/c u  
  
missed me.  
  
luv u lots  
  
xxxxxxxxxooooooooo  
  
toootsie ;p 


	18. wedding days! bum bum bub bummmm

*(hey yall whats up? nuffim much here. ok before i start this I want you to know that i have jumped up a few months over to the day that they get married and they had a little girl!~she has black curly hair with brown eyes and they named here miranda josaphine Gordon!!!!!)God bless yall xxxxxoooooooo  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
***Weding days***  
  
6 months after the anoucement of the engagememt  
  
For the past 6 months Lizzie and Gordo have been planing to of the most importent days of their lives their gorgoues daughter has just been born a month ago. So now they are planning their wedding, since miranda, their daughter, was too young to be in it they had choosen Gordo 7 year old cousin , Charla. Lizzie had got the most beautiful dress in the world it looked like a dress a princess would where. It had vertical lines of rinestones that reached the bottom of her breast down to her hips. the rest of the dress just looked spanish white silk which was beautiful.  
  
Rehearsal night  
  
Lizzie:: Gordo, its time to go to the church. I have Miranda so lets go!  
  
Gordo:: Im right here and Im ready to go. Im hungry do you want to stop by Burger King and get a cheese burger?  
  
Lizzie:: Sure  
  
Gordo::okay do you have the keys, because I can not find them  
  
Lizzie(rolling her eyes):: there right here in my hand  
  
the ride to the burger king was quiet   
  
*Burger King*  
  
Lizzie:: I cant wait till miranda says her first word   
  
Gordo::neither can I; what do you think its going to be?  
  
Lizzie::I dont know I hope it's Momma or mommy  
  
Gordo:: I thought you where going to say that  
  
Lizzie:: Well every mother wants their childs first word to me mom. I think mom is eaiser to pronounce than daddy  
  
Gordo::(starts laughing at what lizzie had said)  
  
Lizzie:: well its true  
  
Gordo:: whatever you say baby, you ready to go   
  
Lizzie:: yeah but miranda is still eating her fries(a/n i dont know if a month year old baby can eat fries or not)  
  
Gordo::Okay I can wait(miranda spits up her fries) or is she done  
  
Lizzie:: yeah I think she is lets go  
  
So they went to the church and put miranda in the play room which had a crib in it, and they put her in it so she could sleep.  
  
Jo:: Hey you guys how are you feeling tonight  
  
Lizzie:: Good we just got back from Burger King and and miranda is in the nursry sleeping.  
  
They found Kate and Paolo sitting on a pew so lizzie went to talk to them because kate had the hugest smile on her face, the one like she had never seen before  
  
LIzzie:: Hey kate whats up?   
  
Kate::something you would never believe  
  
Lizzie:: Oh really? Like what  
  
Kate:: Lizzie, im pregnat  
  
Lizzie:: oh my dear hevenly gosh!!! im speechless  
  
Kate:: Well we found out last night and i was way too shocked to call you and tell you  
  
Lizzie:: Well thats okay at least you werent in high school and whernt maried like i was when i found out  
  
Kate:: true very true  
  
So the rehearsal lasted for about an hour and then they got a few hotel rooms so the nexet day they could get ready for the wedding alot faster. After they checked in matt and meliena ,which where engaged, picked up miranda so she could spend the night and not give anyone troble.  
  
*A/n like it? I think its ok in the next chapter I will do the wedding pleezz R/R  
  
I love ya lots.  
  
tootsie ;P 


	19. AN::happy new years!

Sup yall?? nuttim much here just wanted to wish you all a happy new years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now i want you to give me reviews on if your happy this year is over or not. So..... spill duckies lol me luvs you all!!  
  
tootsie ;p (i miss doing the pb&j sign)  
  
PB+J SIGN=; P HEHEHE C YALL 


End file.
